Knothole High School
by Candy May
Summary: COMPLETE: Sonic and friends are in high school with some of my oc's, but they have to conquer romance, arguments, and anger management problems. Rated T for the anger management problems. Please R&R Love Me!
1. Ahhhhh the Terror

Me: Here's another story

**Me: Here's another story**

**Smokey: is shadow in it**

**Me: Yes **

**Smokey: Candy doesn't own Sonic and his characters, they belong to SEGA**

**Me: Let the story begin**

**Knothole High School for Sonic Peoples**

**Chapter 1: Ahhhhh the Horror!**

**Ages of the characters and their grades: I'll list some later!**

**Sonic: 16/ grade 11**

**Amy: 15/ grade 11**

**Tails: 13/ grade 11**

It was a wonderful day in Knothole. The birds were singing their morning songs. But the animals living in the huts were in complete horror. That's because, they looked noticed that today was the first day, of school. Oh my god yelled Sonic as he looked at the calendar. What's wrong Sonic, asked Tails, who was excited for this day to come.

What's wrong, it's the first day of school, that's wrong, complained Sonic. Why you always get into a horror streak on the first day of school, asked Tails. Well it's because I always end up in the same classes with that emo, Shadow. So he's the only one you don't like at school. Well there's Sally, Bunnie Rabbot, Scourge, Fiona, (at her name Tails growls) that teacher Eggman, Metal Sonic, and that Bob guy. Okay, but what about Amy asked Tails. Are you kidding she's hot, exclaimed Sonic. Smokey, asked Tails. She's okay but does get on my nerves, said Sonic. Candy or Flora, asked Tails again. WHAT'S UP WITH YOU AND ASKING ABOUT GIRLS, yelled Sonic. Uh nothing, hey how about we get dressed, said Tails. Good idea, said Sonic running up to his room. Sonic ran into his closet and picked out a shirt that said, YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!, a pair of black skinny jeans, and skater shoes. While Tails had on a green "American Eagle" shirt, with some normal jeans, and green/white Nike. Then both of them went to the bus stop.

MEANWHILE AT AMY'S HUT

Amy woke up and stretched. She knew what day it was. It was the worst day of her life, the first day of school. Oh great, sighed Amy. Another year to get bullied by Sally! She put on a red Hollister shirt, a pair of blue jeans with holes in them, a pair of red Nike.

**ME: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW **


	2. Let the Trouble Begin

**Me: Sorry for the wait I had to think of some ideas! Oh and just so you know everyone is in the 11th grade.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the F.B.T. They © by my friend Jessica, or any Sonic related characters © SEGA or Archie Comics**

**Claimer: I do own Candy, Smokey, Emerald, Sky, Ruby, Flash, Flora, Roxy, Moxy, Meadow, Rain, Scarlet, K.C., Reece, FuFu, Chris, Marteeni, Cloud, Roy, Buttman, and Vana!**

**Chapter 2: Let the Trouble Begin**

Candy was sitting with Emerald, Ruby, Emerald, Flora, and Marteeni at the water fountain. "Just one more year after this one, and we're finally out of this dump!" exclaimed Ruby. "Oh! Come on look at the bright side," started Flora giggling. "What bright side?" asked Ruby. "That bright side," sighed Flora giggling, with dreamy eyes, while looking at Sonic's brother Manic. "Hey Flora, this year when he talks to you are you going to giggle your head off again?" laughed Emerald. "Oh just Shut Up!" yelled Flora giggling again. "Well here's your chance to break the easily, amused jinx your mom put on you, because he's coming your way," said Candy.

"Hey Flora and ladies," greeted Manic. All the girls started giggling except Flora, who just kept staring at the water blushing. "Hey Flora! I want to ask you something," said Manic. "Wh..Wha..What is it?" asked Flora stuttering. Manic started to blush, "I was wandering what classes you have." "Oh here you go!" exclaimed Flora happy that she wasn't giggling. Here's Manic and Flora's class schedule:

Flora: Semester 1

1st: Social Studies: Ms. Cori

2nd: Physical Education: Ms. London

Advisory: Mr. Buttman

3rd: Math: Mr. Eggman

4th: Choir: Ms. Vanilla

5th: Science: Mr. Noseman

6th: Office Aid

7th: Language: Ms. Maria

Manic: Semester 1

1st: Language: Mr. Cole

2nd: Physical Education: Mr. Marty

Advisory: Mr. Eggman

3rd: Math: Mr. Eggman

4th: Science: Mr. Noseman

5th: Band: Mr. Vector

6th: Social Studies: Ms. Cori

7th: Office Aid

"Man I wish I had more classes with you Flora!" exclaimed Manic. "You really mean that Manic?" asked Flora blushing madly. "Well yah!" you're one of my friends," said Manic. "Yo! Manic! Over Here!" yelled Sonic waving. "Well I got to go I'll see second and third hour right?" asked Manic leaving. "Yes!" yelled Flora answering his question. "Wow Flora you didn't giggle," said a surprised Candy. "Yah she didn't!" said Sally Acorn walking up to them.

Me: Oh no Sally just leave us alone!

Shadow: Read and Review


	3. Thank You Smokey

**Me: Here's Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: Like I said I don't own the Sonic Characters they © by SEGA OR ARCHIE COMICS Oh and Jessica owns the F.B.T. and I also added Hypo's characters!**

**CHAPTER 3: THANK YOU SMOKEY**

"What do you want Sally?" asked a very mad Candy. "I want you to leave my Sonic, and his siblings alone you got that!" exclaimed Sally. "Hey Sally!" yelled Flora. "What!" exclaimed Sally. "Just go and yell at yourself!" yelled Flora smiling like a mad man. "Burn!" exclaimed Ruby.

"That's it!" yelled Sally snapping her fingers, which made Julie Sue, and Bunnie come over. "You bugging Sally?" asked Julie popping her knuckles. "No! Now get away before I make you have to have plastic surgery again!" exclaimed Ruby standing up, not knowing that the Babylon Rouges were admiring her.

WITH THE BABYLON ROUGES

"Boss! Did Ruby just say what I think see said!" exclaimed Storm drooling. "Ew! Storm! You're drooling on my new shoes!" exclaimed Wave. "So..So..Sorry!" exclaimed Storm, putting his hands infront of his face. "Oh shut up! This is interesting!" whispered Jet.

BACK TO THE FIGHT

"Oh you think you can break my nose again!" laughed Julie. "I believe she's right and she will," said Smokey smirking, and walking over. "You messing with them again, how pathetic, besides, don't you ladies need to worry about your make up, because your mascara's running!" exclaimed Smokey, smirking again. "Uh she's right girls, let's go!" exclaimed a very scared Sally walking away with Julie and Bunnie walking behind.(Just so you know it's just like a dog with it's tail in between it's legs.)

"Thank you Smokey!" exclaimed Emerald. "Dude I just saw the whole thing, that was awesome!" exclaimed Roxy walking over. "You got that right!" said Rouge. "My butt hurts!" exclaimed Marteeni, "When does school start?" "In thirty minutes," said Smokey. "Ah man!" exclaimed Marteeni.

"Hey guys, look there's some of the boys!" yelled Ruby. All the girls looked to the right to see Flash, Moxy, Rain, Sky, Roy, Chris, and Reece. "Hello ladies!" said Rain seductively, "Where's Meadow?" "Don't know!" exclaimed Candy. "I was walking with her, but then she seen Hypo and them and started talking to Mon Kit!" exclaimed Roxy.

"Darn it!" exclaimed Rain. "Dude quit yellin, I got a headache!" yelled Reece. "Sorry dude!" exclaimed Rain. "Shut up!" yelled Reece. Everyone started laughing.

**ME: So how was it?**

**REECE: Read and Review please!**


	4. Everyone's Finally Here!

**Me: Hello I was running out of ideas, but a friend helped me, so now I'm on track.**

**Disclaimer: Hypo owns Meika, Mon Kit, Skree, and of course himself, Sega owns the Sonic gang, Jessica owns the F.B.T., and Archie Comics owns Sally and her gang. **

**Claimer: I own my self, the Babylon Scavengers, the Chaotic, the R.G.R., Reece, Chris, and FuFu.**

**Chapter 4: Finally Everyone's Here**

With Sonic and His Gang:

Everyone was happily laughing and joking around. "So Manic are you and Flora a couple yet?" asked a curious Sonic, who got everyone's attention to Manic who was blushing madly. "Wow I didn't know I had a hedgehog twin!" laughed Knuckles. "Shut up and let the poor boy speak!" exclaimed Mina. (She's part of Sally's gang but doesn't like it!) "W..W..What?" asked Manic, "I didn't ask her out!"

"Yah probably because he's shy!" taunted Sonia. Then everyone started laughing at Manic's embarrassment. "Okay what's going on?" asked Hypo walking over with Skree. "We're making fun of Manic's embarrassment!" exclaimed Tails, rolling on the ground laughing his head off. "What embarrassment?" asked Skree, with his sunglasses falling down on his nose, with his sudden interest.

"The one where he's in love with Flllllooooorrraaa!" taunted Shadow. "Shut up you black and bloody, emo!" exclaimed Manic blushing even harder. "Wait where's Meika and Mon Kit?" asked Sonia. "Over there at the R.G.R fountain with their friends, or should I say Meika's friends," sighed Hypo pointing at the fountain where Smokey and Candy were getting into another argument. "Well! Well! Well! Princess is in another fight with her faker!" exclaimed Shadow laughing.

MEANWHILE WITH THE R.G.R

"Shut up you freakin emo!" yelled Candy. "Oh! Come on Faker, everyone knows, that I can take care of the Sally gang any day, unlike you!" laughed Smokey. "Shut up black and bloody lover!" yelled Candy. "I don't like him that way Flashy boy lover!" yelled Smokey back. That made Flash blush. "Ooooooh! Shut Up!" yelled Candy.

"Is this a bad time to intrude?" asked Amy walking over not knowing Sally was giving her glares, and Sonic was checking her out. "Hey cous! What took you so long?" greeted Candy. Amy shrugged, "Couldn't find anything to wear!" "Well at least you didn't come naked!" exclaimed Candy, making everyone laugh. Amy blushed, "Shut up!"

"Oh Meika!" exclaimed Candy. "What?" asked Meika. "You trying out for track again?" asked Candy. "Uh duh!" said Meika. "Well let's hope, when you're taking your hoodie off, that your shirt stays down too!" exclaimed Candy. "Yah man did those dude's check you out!" laughed Scarlet. "Yah that did make Hypo soo jealous!" laughed Mon Kit. Everyone started laughing again.

MEANWHILE WITH SALLY AND HER GANG

"How dare she catch Sonic's attention!" yelled Sally. "I don't know, but there are ways of getting rid of her!" said Julie Sue. "I thought you wanted to get rid of Rouge!" smirked Sally. "Yah how can that slut catch my Knuckie's attention. "Well than lets get rid of tham!" said Bunny.

**Me: Oh no what are they planning!**

**Shadow: READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. Starting the WorstBest Day Ever

**Me: Okay! Here We Go!**

**Flash: Dude Long Chapter Name**

**Me: Shut Up!  
Flash: I'll be good!**

**_________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 5: Starting the Worst/Best School Day Ever!**

After fifteen minutes of talking the bell rang and everyone charged in to get to their lockers and classes. "Okay, here we go! Locker 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, and finally 25!" yelled Amy opening her new locker. "Well, what a surprise! Hello Amy!" smirked Sally opening Locker 26. "Hello Sally," sighed Amy. "Oh now, is that how you greet your best friend, who has a locker next to you?" smirked Sally. "We were friends in preschool, so stop considering me your friend, because we're not!" exclaimed Amy slamming her locker, and stomping off.

Everyone was now watching Amy stomp off. "What are you looking at!" yelled Amy. All the boys peed their pants, and turned around, while the girls just went back to looking at their faces in the mirrors. That is except her friends, and the Sonic gang. "Heh! Heh! I'll go talk to her in first hour!" laughed a nervous Candy.

IN FIRST HOUR: SOCIAL STUDIES

Candy sat next to Amy, who had her head laying on the desk waiting for the bell to ring. While Smokey sat in one of the desks in the back of the room. Shadow decided to bug her so he sat next to her, with Knuckles right next to him. Flora, Rouge, and Scarlet were in front of them, and Sonic took the seat next to Amy. Finally Jet, Wave, Storm, Emerald, and Ruby sat in the desks opposite of Smokey, Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge, and Scarlet. The popular people (a.k.a. Sally's squad) sat in the front desks.

The bell finally rang and Ms. Cori, a tall, brown and tan, raccoon wearing a beige colored blouse shirt, and dark brown, silky pants, and beige flats walked in. "Hello my name is Ms. Cori, and I'm going to be your Social Studies teacher," she said, "Also I have a seating chart, so please stand up, with your stuff Sonic, and move next to the wall." In the first row are (in order) Julie Sue, Jet, Rouge, Knuckles, and Smokey. (She didn't have to move at all.) In the second row we have Candy, (Oh no why next to Julie) Wave, (lucky) Mina, Amy, Shadow. (He didn't have to move either, Ha poor Smokey)

In the third row we have Scarlet, Storm, Bunnie, Sonic, (Well he should be celebrating) and Bob. (Now I feel sorry for Shadow) Finally in the forth row we have Espio, (Wow two ninja freaks next to each other) Ruby, (Yep hell is erupting) Flora, Scourge, (Yep start crying Sonic) and Rosy. "Okay everyone today is a free day so after I'm done passing out papers, you may quietly talk to the people sitting next to, in front of, or behind you," announced Ms. Cori. When she was done passing out papers everyone turned to talk to each other.

MEANWHILE IN FIRST HOUR: LANGUAGE

Manic, Tails, Marine, and Charmy were talking to each other at there table. While Cream, Tyler, Sky, and Hypo talked to each other since well they sat together at a table. Skree just sat there relaxing while listening to Meika and Fiona arguing about which one was faster at track. While Ash sat there hitting his head on the table, annoyed with the girls' actions.

MEANWHILE IN FIRST HOUR: MATH

Big, K.C., Roxy, Moxy, Rain, Meadow, Flash, Cloud, Marteeni, and Mon Kit were doing math problems.

­­­­­­­­________________________________________________________________________

**Me: Please read and review. Oh and just so you know I'm probably going to be rushing chapters on here so yah, hopefully I finish this one, so I can finish the others and start some new stories.**


	6. No Distractions, it's Final Time

**Me: Hello here's chapter 6! Oh and also I may only go to chapter 7 or 8 so be expecting this one to be complete soon.**

**Chapter 6: No More Distractions, its Final Time!**

It's been a whole two quarters, and every ones studying for the 'end of Two quarter' finals. "Man! Why can't we have an eating contest for the finals?" complained Cloud, studying with Marteeni, Moxy, and Roxy. "Because Cloud, they're seeing how much we remembered from our classes, now can we get back to work?" said Moxy. "I guess," pouted Cloud. "Okay Cloud what is the definition for horse power?" asked Roxy. "Big, juicy steak with cheese, mustard, steak sauce, pickles, ketchup, mayonnaise, and strawberry jam on top," fantasized Cloud drooling.

Moxy and Roxy did an anime fall, while Marteeni put her hands over her mouth, and ran to the bathroom. "Um Cloud? Just go and get something to eat, while Roxy and I keep studying!" exclaimed Moxy. "Sweet!" yelled Cloud running out of Marteeni's house. "That was disgusting," laughed Roxy, "but yet funny!" Moxy started laughing along.

MEANWHILE WITH CANDY, AMY, SMOKEY, ROUGE, AND FLORA!

Everyone was studying as hard as they could, at the park. That is, until Sally and her gang came over. "Excuse me losers, but this is our spot," said Julie Sue. "Your spot? Hello! We were here first!" exclaimed Flora. "Are you questioning my order!" yelled Julie.

"No we're telling the truth. So how about you snot nosed, pig faced, brats leave us alone!" exclaimed Rouge. "Not until you freaks leave Sonic and his friends alone!" yelled Sally. Just for Sally's luck, Sonic, Flash, Manic, Shadow, and Knuckles happened to hear the whole thing and came over. "What's going on over here!" yelled Knuckles. "Well these things standing over there, are bugging the crap out of us, and keep saying we're in their spot, when we were here first," said Smokey calmly.

Sonic sighed, "Sally will you leave them alone?" "Fine all leave them alone, but only if you become my boyfriend!" exclaimed Sally. "No Sally, just let them alone," said Sonic. Sally let out a defeated cry, and stomped off with her gang in tow. "Thanks now it's time to get back to studying," said Amy.

"Hey since you gals are studying, can we join you?" asked Sonic. Amy smiled, "Sure!" All the guys sat down. On the right side of the bench in order: Amy, Sonic, Flash, Candy, and Flora. On the left side of the bench in order: Smokey, Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, and Manic.

**Me: I hope you liked it!**

**Cream: Please read and review!**


	7. Breaks and Bathroom Jokes

**Me: Hey Guys Here's Chapter 7 the Funny Chapter!**

**BTW: Here's some things I'm saying to go with this chapter, because I will not allow any rude reviews.**

** jokes made on here are jokes that have already been made up, so I'm telling you all the jokes here belong to the world. **

**2. I am not a rip off! Some of these are really funny. **

** I'm not making fun of any body's mother, I'm having the Sonic Characters make fun of each other, so please don't let the jokes go to heart.**

**­­­­­_______________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 7: 8th Hour Break and Bathroom Jokes**

It was eighth hour, which means it was the thirty minute break before the bell rang to end the second quarter and start Christmas Break. The popular people, were all in the hallway leaning against the lockers, talking about what their parents are getting them for Christmas. The geeks were all in the Math room crying because they didn't want to leave school. Tails, Emerald, Wave, Miles, Moxy, Roxy, Moximillion (He's Moxy's Anti), Roxetta (Roxy's Anti), and Green (Emerald's Anti) were all with the geeks because they love school.

The joker's were all standing in the shadows smirking, scaring teachers, and staying out of view of people. Amy and her girl gang except for Emerald, Roxy, and Wave were all in the girls' bathroom gossiping. Finally Sonic and his guy gang or as Knuckles calls them 'the gangsta clan and Shadow,' were in the boys' bathroom making fun of each other. While Sonia and Mina were in the art room with the artists.

THE MATH ROOM

An ugly, puke colored meerkat was sitting at a desk, crying his eyes out. "Why oh why do we have to leave this wonderful place!" cried Bob. (Bob is the ugly meerkat) Tails just sweat dropped, and went back to talking to his friends.

THE GIRLS' BATHROOM

"Hey guys did you see Sally's huge zit?" asked Amy. "Oh my god! Yes!" exclaimed Rouge. "That thing is as huge as the Sun!" exclaimed Candy. Everyone started laughing their heads off. "Ha! Yah right! That things way bigger than the sun." said Smokey calmly.

Everyone started laughing even harder. Then they stopped, and gasped when they heard a flushing noise. "What's wrong guys?" asked Flora walking out of the stall, "Do I have toilet paper hooked to my shoe." Everyone started laughing again at Flora's dumbness. "What?" asked Flora turning her head to the side. "Nothing Flora," said Meika calming down.

IN THE SHADOWS

Derek the gray panther spotted the really fat teacher, Mr. Eggman, walking down the hall, flirting with another fat teacher, Mr. Buttman, since their gay. (really their dating, but Buttman is cheating on him with Mr. Noseman)

_"Sweet here they come",_ thought Derek getting ready to jump out in front of them. "So Buttman, what are you doing this weekend?" asked Mr. Eggman. "Oh you know the usual, building deadly robots so I can rule the world, you?" answered Buttman. "Oh you know it's the same," said Eggman.

That's when Derek jumped out, "Boo!" "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Eggman and Buttman running down the halls. (Just so you know they sounded like little girls screaming) Derek started laughing his head off, that is until his girlfriend, Avril, (Black Panther) came and started dragging him through the hallways by his ear. "Ow! Avril that hurts!" whined Derek. "Quit complaining, you little wimp!" yelled Avril. Derek started crying, his eyes out.

THE BOYS' BATHROOM

Sonic was really starting to get on Shadow's nerves. "That's it! Someone shut him up before I do!" yelled Shadow. "Bring it on Faker!" yelled Sonic. "Oh come on Shadow, it's just jokes, we're not really talking about your momma!" exclaimed Knuckles. "Hey guys!" exclaimed Sonic.

"What?" exclaimed everyone. "Shadow's mom is so fat, that when humans see her, they run away yelling, "Godzilla!" "Oh yah!" yelled Shadow. "Yep!" laughed Sonic. "Well! Sonic's mom's so fat that when I slap her hip, I ride the waves!" laughed Shadow.

Knuckles almost had a heart attack, laughing his head off. Skree accidentally peed himself, from laughing so hard. Which made Hypo start pointing, and laughing at him. That's when Cloud couldn't help himself, and because he was laughing so hard, he farted making everybody gag. "God Cloud!" yelled everybody running out of the boys' bathroom.

­_______________________________________________________________________________________

**Me: I hoped you liked it, because I worked hard on it.**

**Cloud: Please read and review!**

**Me: You better get your butt out of here before you kill me with your horrible bottom order.**

**Then Cloud let's out a very long fart, with a burp.**

**Me: Cloud! (takes out air freshener and starts spraying)**

**Me: (Smelling the now good smelling air) Need good air! Need good air!**


	8. SummerVacation,Six Flags,Endings

**Me: Okay here's the last chapter! I'm sorry to cut this short, but I really need to finish this story. I have to do this so I can finish the other stories that need to be finished. Also I have to get some new stories on here, so I don't lose my new ideas.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 8: Summer Vacation and Six Flags**

Everyone was sitting out by the fountain during the eighth hour break. "Man hurry up and ring you dang bell!" yelled Knuckles. "Dude shut up!" ordered Smokey, "And Shadow get your arm off me!" "Let me think, No!" exclaimed Shadow. Smokey then rolls her eyes, and takes his arm off from around her, and slaps Sonic with it.

"Ow!" exclaimed Sonic, "What was that for?" Smokey shrugged, "Because, I felt like it!" Everyone started laughing, and Shadow put his arm around Smokey again, when she wasn't looking. Which made Smokey mad, and try pushing him on the ground. Which didn't stop him from getting up, and wrapping his arm around her again.

"What do you want Shadow?" asked a very annoyed Smokey giving up. "I don't know," said Shadow, "Maybe, for you to go to Six Flags with me!" "You mean as in a date?" asked Smokey. "Duh!" exclaimed Shadow. "Fine only if you take your arm off me, before I rip it off myself!" exclaimed Smokey. "Is that a threat or a promise?" flirted Shadow, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Hey guys, can we go to?" asked Candy. "Yes!" exclaimed Smokey, "That way I won't be tortured!" Shadow crossed his arms, and growled, which made Smokey smack him in the back of the head. "Fine!" growled Shadow, but then he smirked, "Only if you have your on money and dates, so Smokey and I can have our privacy!" Smokey started crying and chanting, "God please kill me!"

"Oh that's easy dog!" exclaimed Knuckles, "Rouge will you be my date for Six Flags?" "I would love to Knuxie!" exclaimed Rouge. "Quit calling me Knuxie, woman!" yelled Knuckles. "Yah that's easy!" agreed Sonic. So Sonic then asked Amy, and the rest of the boys asked the girls. Here's the couples: Shadow and Smokey, Sonic and Amy, Flash and Candy, Storm and Ruby, Knuckles and Rouge, Tails and Cream, Charmy and K.C., Espio, and Scarlet. We also have: Jet and Wave, Silver and Sonia, Sky and Emerald, Manic and Flora, Moxy and Roxy, Rain and Meadow, (I feel sorry for her) Blaze and Big, (Hell's erupting) Marteeni and Cloud, Tikal and Bob, (She's always had a crush on him) and finally Ash and Mina.

AT SIX FLAGS

Everyone was standing in a group together trying to decide what they are going to do. All the girls were wearing their bathing suits and short shorts, while the guys and Sonic being threatened to were wearing muscle shirts, (Sonic didn't mind that) and swimming trunks. (That's what Sonic didn't like) "Hey guys I have an idea!" exclaimed Cloud. Everyone looked at Cloud like he was crazy. Cloud put on a curious face, "What?"

"Cloud, you and ideas don't mix," said Smokey studying the exit, for a sweet escape. "Whatever, anyway Cloud what's your idea?" asked Roxy. "I don't know, what was my idea?" asked Cloud. Everyone sweat dropped, and fell over. "How about this, we separate into double dates!" suggested Moxy, "Then we meet up here, at seven to go home together."

"Yah!" agreed everyone, except for Shadow. The double dates are:

1: Shadow, Smokey, Big, and Blaze.

2: Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Cream.

3: Flash, Candy, Espio, and Scarlet.

4: Charmy, K.C., Bob, and Tikal.

5: Silver, Sonia, Manic, and Flora.

6: Ash, Mina, Moxy, and Roxy.

7: Marteeni, Cloud, Rain, and Meadow.

8: Knuckles, Rouge, Storm, and Ruby.

9: Jet, Wave, Sky, and Emerald.

SHADOW'S GROUP

Shadow's group decided to go on the Boss first. After they rode that, they had to go to the bathroom so Big could throw up. "Guys, I need to use the restroom!" exclaimed Blaze going into the girls' bathroom. "Man I got such a bad headache from, that thing jerking me everywhere!" exclaimed Shadow holding his throbbing head.

"Oh you poor baby!" joked Smokey kissing his forehead. "Next time make sure it's on the lips!" suggested Shadow. "Ha! In a million years!" exclaimed Smokey. That's when Shadow grabbed her, and kissed her, "It's been a million years!" Smokey stood there in a daze, while blushing. "I guess it has," said Smokey grabbing him, and kissing him for the forth time that day!

NORMAL STORY

All the other groups were just like this except Sonic's group went on the Batman, Flash's group went on the Ninja, Knuckle's group went on Thunder River, Jet's group went on the Tony Hawk's Big Spin, Charmy's group went on Superman, Ash's group went on the Mine Train, Silver's group went on Evil Canevil, (Don't know how to spell it) and Marteeni's group went on the Log Flume. Then they met up and had pizza. Two years later all of them got married except for Blaze and Big. Plus they all had kids to annoy each other with.

**THE END**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________**

**Me: Finally! Done with this one!**

**Sky: Please read and Review!**


End file.
